


Flirting in the Teachers Lounge

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mithian is the new teacher at school and she catches Leon's eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting in the Teachers Lounge

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Title:** Flirting in the Teachers Lounge  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Leon/Mithian  
**Word Count:** 697  
**Trope:** Students or Teachers  
**Summary:** Mithian is the new teacher at school and she catches Leon's eye  
**Warnings:** none  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

 

Professor Leon Welsh walked into the teachers lounge with a stack of papers to grade and an empty tea cup. He nodded hello to the football coach, Arthur Pendragon.

"Leon, I hear that there is a new history teacher starting this week. She's taking over for old Dr. Monmouth. Gwen says she's really sweet and pretty." Arthur grinned. "Maybe you should go say hello." 

"Just because you and Gwen are married now it doesn't mean everyone else should be." Leon put a tea bag in his cup and put it in the microwave. "Besides I have already met her." 

Arthur laughed. "So she wasn't impressed by our literature department head?"

"She was talking to your wife and sister." Leon took his cup out of the microwave and sat down. 

"Hmm. I wonder what that was about." Arthur said. "Morgana and Guinevere must be up to something." 

"I hope not." Leon blew on his tea. 

"You aren't the only one. Those two can get up to trouble in a heartbeat." Arthur got up. "I have practice. I better get to it." 

"Have fun." Leon remembered something. "We still on for the faculty gave this weekend?" 

"Yes. Its for charity so you had better look sharp." Arthur patted him on the shoulder as he left. 

Leon sat grading papers for a while before he heard the door open. He looked up to see the new history teacher, Mithian Nemeth. 

Leon stood up awkwardly. "Hello." 

"Hello. I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Mithian asked. "I see that you are grading papers." 

"No. Come in. I was about to take a break." Leon picked up his empty cup and pointed to it. "I'm out of tea. Would you like a cup? We keep some extra mugs on the shelf." 

"Thank you." Mithian smiled and sat down. "You're Professor Welsh, aren't you?"

"Yes." Leon smiled. "And I believe your Professor Nemeth who is taking over for Dr. Monmouth." 

"Yes. That's me." Mithian watched as Leon made tea for them. "What do people do for fun around here?"

"Cinema mostly." Leon said. He brought her the tea. "There is a charity football game this weekend here at the school. We're raising money for equipment. Its going to be fun. I'm playing." 

"I heard about it. The art teacher and the humanities teacher were going on about it." Mithian said. "I think one of the players is the humanities teacher's husband." 

"New husband and he's the football coach. Arthur is also the art teacher's brother." Leon told her. 

"You seem to be a tight lot." Mithian said as she looked at her tea. 

"We have known each other a long time but we are a friendly lot." Leon said as he sat down. "I hope you'll come to the match." 

"I wouldn't miss it." Mithian said. "Tell me are you any good." 

"I'm fair but Arthur was in the league before his knee was injured. He's good. We just sort of try to keep up with him." Leon chuckled. 

"Will I meet your wife there?" Mithian asked. 

"I don't have a wife. Do you have a husband?" Leon couldn't believe he had just asked that. He felt his face grow hot as he blushed. 

"No. I don't." Mithian said. 

"There is a party afterwards. Either way we are still getting together. Would you like to come with me?" Leon looked hopeful. 

"I think that would be lovely." Mithian said. "We can talk and you could introduce me around. Professor Pendragon, the humanities teacher not the art teacher, said I should avoid the English teacher." 

"Gwaine Green. Gwen is right. He's a bit of a ladies man." Leon said. "Its probably not a good idea to spend time with him if you want to keep a good reputation around here." 

"Will I keep my good reputation if I spend time with you?" Mithian asked boldly. 

"I am always a gentleman in public." Leon smiled. "Not always in private however." 

"So when we know each other better you won't be a gentleman in private?" Mithian teased. 

"Not a bit." Leon winked at her. 

"Good to know." Mithian sipped her tea with a smirk on her face. 


End file.
